


A Heavy Morsel of Flesh

by unsettled



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-03
Updated: 2010-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a lie in the silence, in the words that never form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Heavy Morsel of Flesh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [viceindustrious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceindustrious/gifts).



He's always enjoyed kissing Coward, kissing him helpless and bowed back, clutching and helpless, but it's even better now, now that he can break away and listen to Coward gasp and moan, wordlessly, headless of his own sounds – now that Coward can no longer interrupt those noises with a broken _Henry_.

Maybe he does miss that, a little – but the blunt, raw feel of Coward's tongue, halved and straining, filling his mouth with silence and only able to receive, unable any longer to tease him into some slight loss of control – except that's a lie, because still, still, the polished, perfected beauty of Coward shatters his concentration, makes him cling all the harder to his trappings of control.


End file.
